


Smile, Cissy

by Gamma_Orionis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Challenge: Camp Potter, Eating Disorders, Freeverse, Gen, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/pseuds/Gamma_Orionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Smile, Cissy; Lucius is looking." / "Shouldn't my husband-to-be know that I don't smile?" Freeverse for Arts and Crafts, for Camp Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile, Cissy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first Arts and Crafts assignment for Camp Potter – _write a freeverse with the prompts "Maybe, maybe not", "blue" and "wind"._

_Smile, Cissy; Lucius is looking._

_Shouldn't my husband-to-be know that I don't smile?_

_Don't be impertinent, Cissy._

* * *

It's easier to smile than argue.

_Isn't smiling something happy people do?_

I wouldn't know.

haven't been

…happy…

in a long time.

(ever?)

_Don't sulk, Cissy._

* * *

_Skeletons smile._

Skeletons smile wider than happy people.

  
_Skeletons never stop smiling_.

_Don't be morbid, Cissy!_

Easier to be a skeleton.

so thin that the wind picks me up and carries me away

far away, where they can't find me

i can lie in the cold earth and smile and feel nothing.

_Nothing._

_What was that?_

_Nothing._

* * *

_Smile, Cissy, just tonight._

_I can't._

_You can pretend._

_Yes, Mother, I can do that._

You would know about pretending.

_Come, now, you know how._

-big blue eyes falsely alight- -lips turned up at the corners-

- _it's lovely to see you, Lucius_ -

* * *

_Smile, Cissy. Can't you do just that?_

  
_Maybe I can_.

_Won't you try for Lucius's sake?_

_Maybe not._

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
